Calcium is one of the most important inorganic substances for a human body, and the absorption of calcium into the human body differs according to a taking method, a composition, and a dosage form of calcium.
Since calcium is used to build most of the bones and teeth, low calcium absorption inevitably results in osteoporosis. Osteoporosis is a degenerative disease which is caused by a continuous loss of calcium in bones, and adults aged 35 to 40 years are commonly affected with osteoporosis and osteoporosis is more common in women than men.
In the case of growing children, a lack of calcium may give rise to negative results such as hampering the growth of height and leading deformity. Therefore, it is important to get enough calcium into the body.
To achieve this, modern people take calcium agents as health supplement food. Calcium agents include calcium carbonate, calcium sulfate, calcium phosphate, calcium oxide, calcium hydroxide, calcium nitrate, calcium lactate, calcium citrate, calcium gluconate, or the like. From among these, calcium gluconate can be fast absorbed into the body, but its price is expensive and thus calcium gluconate is not frequently used. Calcium carbonate is cheap and thus is most frequently used from among calcium agents. However, in the case of calcium carbonate, an absorption rate is noticeably low and there is a problem that a substantial absorption rate is very low in comparison to an intake.
In addition, animal materials such as eggshells, cow bones, or the like which are used as natural calcium are avoided due to infectious diseases of animals. In addition, there was a report that a disease was communicated from animals to humans due to the use of animal materials, and some people have an aversion to animal materials. Therefore, there is a need for a calcium material which is cheap and a product which can promote the absorption of calcium.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have found that calcium carbonate manufactured in the form of “a divalent metal ion compound” and “a size of a nano level”, rather than in a related-art method of manufacturing calcium in the form of a single component and then mixing, showed a higher body absorption effect than in the case of a normal intake of calcium, and had the effect of preventing and treating osteoporosis, and completed the present invention.